1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material, which may be used to wrap rolls of steel, that is both tear and puncture resistant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous compositions have been made with combined layers of materials so that the final product exhibits the properties of both layers. No materials exist, however, possessing the unique properties of the instant invention, particularly providing a material which is most suitable for wrapping rolls of steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,388, issued on Apr. 17, 1956 to A. W. Russell, teaches two or more thicknesses of plastic material bonded together at their lateral edges to increase the modulus of deflection beyond the increase that occurs from the additional thickness of plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,647, issued on Apr. 28, 1964 to W. E. Anderson, teaches a method of making a material having a layer of polyethylene and a layer of kraft paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,251, issued on Feb. 6, 1973 to J. S. Prentice, teaches the lamination of mats of thermoplastic fibers having different properties to impart the benefit of the different properties to the final material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,566, issued on May 26, 1987 to Ralph V. Braun teaches a fabric made from a layer of polypropylene and a layer of polyethylene to increase softness and tensile strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,070, issued on May 31, 1988 to David C. Beehler, teaches that the tear resistance of biaxially-oriented polypropylene film is increased when it is laminated to a fibrous web of polypropylene.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,423, issued on Jun. 7, 1988 to Lawrence Vaalburg, and 5,272,023, issued on Dec. 21, 1993 to Kazue Yamamoto et al., teach a method of making a bonded non-woven web and a method of making a polypropylene sheet, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,469, issued on Aug. 30, 1994 to Carl A. Bodford et al., teaches a method of bonding polypropylene and polyethylene webs, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,115, issued on Jun. 13, 1995 to Ty J. Stokes teaches point bonded non-woven fabrics.
Canadian Patent No. 639,751, issued on Apr. 10, 1962, teaches heat-shrinkable polyethylene or polypropylene. French Patent No. 1,307,386, published in December, 1962, German Patent No. 1,490,626, issued on Sep. 21, 1972, and Japanese Patent Nos. 52-43594, published on Apr. 5, 1977, and 60-68934, published on Apr. 19, 1985, teach multi-layer compositions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. These inventions lack the tear and puncture resistance provided by the instant invention. Thus, the tear/puncture resistant material as described below is desired.